Intoxicate my eyes
by Annais
Summary: Aithen a young maiden is a young servant quickly making enemies in her new Masters house. But can this Prince really be the clue she needs to discover where her family is and what her destiny is supposed to be? Please review! Yes I mean you.. Review!
1. Forward

Wow it's been two years since I have written! Can we say extreme writers block!? I plan on writing this and finishing up undo, (And try to tie it in with how the real Harry potter ended since two years ago Dumbledore was still alive!) Sheesh J.K. Rowling should have consulted me before killing people off! J/k. This is a story I have been sitting on for years, about a young girl named Aithne. (Eh – teen)

Please read it and enjoy!


	2. The ice Queen exchanges life for life

"Look Xelan, you have a little girl" Queen Isleen said quietly as she looked at the small bundle wrapped neatly in her arms. She had been up all evening with this birth, over 20 hours of labor, where she felt that this babe would never come. She knew that the midwives were worried, she could see it on their faces, but she didn't care, she had a beautiful daughter that seemed to resemble neither parent.

"Why my dear wife, another dark headed child from two fair parents, how do you manage that?" King Xelan asked quizzically. The fraternal origin of their son Rhys just two years earlier had been question when the pale Queen that resembles ice gave birth to a fiery Black haired, and green eyed baby. But if Xelan ever wondered he was careful to not voice it in front of his beloved. He knew that their love was bound in loyalty, and was forever excited to have such precious children.

Xelan picked up the small gathering that was their child and walked to the window holding her before his eyes. 'Those eyes, green like emeralds, they will intoxicate the hearts of many men I dare predict' Xelan said quietly to himself not noticing the small child entering the room behind him. Continuing to stare into her eyes he softly pronounces, "Aithne, the woman who will turn men's hearts. That will be your name my child". Xelan continued to kiss the Childs forehead and turned back to his Queen only to notice the small boy sitting next to her. "My boy, Rhys, What do you think of our newest addition?" Rhys, unsure of what exactly the animal wrapped in blankets was looked back and forth between Father and bundle of pink skin and blankets. "What is it?" He asked, with only the child like innocence a true pure of heart can ask. "She is a little girl, Rhys." Isleen spoke placing the baby into his arms. "She will be your sister; you must always protect her, and love her fiercely. Can you promise that Rhys? Can you promise to always be a night in shining armor for our new little princess?" The small boys eyes lit up and he looked down into the big blobs face that was in his arms. He nodded in awe, he would forever love her. "Can I show her to Maed? Mummy Maed likes little babies." Rhys asked desperately wishing to show off his new acquisition to his nanny. "Not now my love, she needs rest. Why don't you run off though so mummy can have some rest as well?" Isleen said her eyes drooping slightly. She was weak, she could feel it.

As she watched her little boy be led out of the room she turned back to her husband. She wanted to reach out to touch him. Isleen was sure that if perhaps she could simply grab onto his hand all the love she possessed for him at that moment would be able to pour from her in Xelan. But her body was tired from the birthing. She noticed the gathering of bloody rags in the corner of the room. She had not lost that much with Rhys, this child was going to be an exchange of life for life she knew it.

Xelan sat down beside the bed and quietly took his hand and went to stoke his beloveds' hair. He leaned close to her their lips almost touching, he felt a tear leave her and slide down her cheek meeting his along the way. "I love you" Were the only words he could say at that moment. The worry in her eyes had shown him how she had truly felt, the paleness in her skin spoke volumes about the true event that was taking place in this room. He kissed his wife's lips, and remained an inch from her and muttered a small prayer. The room was silent, not a soul was moving or speaking, but was watching as two lovers silently said good bye. As Isleen closed her eyes for the first time, the baby Aithne let out her first small cry.


End file.
